youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Jodí
History Selene Clara Jodí was born in Bordeaux, Gironde, France on Octover 11, 2024 at the second the clock struck midnight. Shortly into her life she was diagnosed with a severe case of diverticulitis, so severe that her organs began to get caught in her stomach pockets. At week 18, Selene underwent a large surgery, which, though curing her diverticulitis may have aided in her depression later on in life. Shortly after this, Selene was brought on a trip through the Garonne river, during which her and her father fell off of the boat, washed down nearly half a mile before they washed up on shore. However, by this point Selene's father had drowned and infantile Selene was left on the banks of the Garonne to fend for herself. It was at this time that she was picked up by a member of the theif group known as Diamant Fantomes, descending from the early 21st century French vigilante group the Ghost Dragons. It was less than three months after this that Selene was sold by the group to an illegal English child labor group known as Tryppl Maidworrn. Raised strictly under the control of the harsh and angry Mrs. Chandler, she began assisting around the children's house in Southern Glasgow by age 3 and by the age of 8 she began maidwork at various houses throughout Northern England and Southern Scotland. While engaging herself in maidwork, she found herself frequently beaten, often to decent injury by many of her company's customers, and she was highly bullied by various girls who worked with her regardless of whether she had even spoken a word to them. She eventually came to accept that for some peculiar reason she made people uneasy and aggravated and began to focus more of her attention on her other talents. She began to notice that she had particularly remarkable observation skills and began to use this to aid in her maidwork so to remove all even slightly noticable dirt particles. However, despite her continued effort, the beatings continued until she realized that her skills applied to other areas. One day, when Selene was at the age of 12, a particularly vicious client began yet another attempt at beating the young girl-however, half way on his way to lifting up his fist, quick as a hawk, Selene snapped out her leg, quickly shattering the bone in his lower right leg. Using the oppurtunity to her advantage, she ran away from the Tryppl Maidworrn and began her attempt to track back her birth mother. Through investigation and the use of her abilities, it was not long before Selene traced her history back to the Daimant Fantomes. After nearly destroying the entire gang on her way to the leader, she finally traced her way back to her loving mother Daniella in mideastern Paris. Here she lived for five years, continuing her education and increasing her skills at a prestigous private school, payed for by her mother who had become a rather wealthy attorney. During this time however, the Injustice League began the process of tracking down Selene, angry at her for destroying the majority of the Fantomes who acted as a provider to the group of various items from across Europe. One day, when Selene returned from her day at school back to her home, she was met with a horrifying sight. On the ground, leaking from her chest was Daniella Jodí, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. Over the years that followed, Selene moved to the US, during which time she discovered that she was in fact a metahuman with both Photographic Deduction and the Evil Eye, which explained her remarkable observation abilities and the fact that she easily angered those around her. She began working as an intern for the Justice Agency and plans to begin training to become an agent soon, and she currently lives at Mount Justice temporarily until she recieves US Citizenship and moves to a place of her own. She also attends Happy Harbor High School and is a senior, working under the codename of Silverdune. Because of this and her home, she is good friends with many members of the Young Justice team, although they have not known her for a long time so she is still seen somewhat as the new girl. Abilities * Photographic Deduction - Selene has an amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything she's ever seen. If she sees someone moving their hands to draw something she can create an image of what they are drawing in their head without being able to see the canvas. This applies to various fields, including deduction, attack prediction and enhanced investigation & memory. * Evil Eye- She is able to use the evil eye to inflict harm on anyone she chooses just by gazing on them. However, this drains her strength quickly and she does not often use it, though it does have the constant effect of making all those around her increasingly angry and unruly over time. Relationships Category:Characters